A Bet
by picsturb
Summary: Korra's been stressed with her duties as the Avatar and goes seeking for the two brothers for a night of fun. However she finds herself in a situation with a certain firebender. SMUT AHEAD. Edited: This was a fanfic that I wrote when LoK first came out, so it obviously doesn't follow the current plot.


**Author's Note: 2/27/13 Thank you so much for the great and helpful reviews. I have just edited it, fixing some grammatical errors as well as making the dialogue run more smoothly. This was my first review and smut in general, right when LoK just came out and the fanfic is obviously not going to follow the current LoK plotline.** **Anyway I'll stop blabbing, enjoy the story/sex(XD)!**

* * *

><p>It was sweltering summer evening in Republic City and Korra was feeling the heat. She fanned herself as she walked past drunken party goers on the busy nightclub Avenue, carefully dodging wandering hands.<p>

"They better be there" she said to herself. She was a bit worried that the two brothers weren't home, since they're usually off doing weird jobs at odd hours of the day. It was also possible Bolin dragged Mako to another one of those "awesome" parties he keeps getting invited to by his fan-girls. Korra was looking to hang out with the brothers, to relieve her stress. She had to deal with the growing influence of Amon and his band of Equalists and their plan to rid of bending as well as destroy her, the Avatar. She shuddered at the thought of her last confrontation with Amon with his stone cold glare piercing her as he vowed to obliterate her. That moment gave her nightmares, taking toll on her mood over all. Tenzin noticed her change in attitude and allowed her to take the evening off.

"Take this time to relax with your friends, even the Avatar needs to have fun once in a while" he said with a warm smile. Hearing Tenzin tell her to have fun let Korra know that she really needed to loosen up. Given Tenzin's permission, Korra rushed to Republic City hoping to find the two brothers.

"Maybe Bolin can take me dancing like he said he would, or we can all go out and try that new restaurant by Fleet Street." Korra excitedly thought to herself.

She reached the brother's attic apartment and rushed right through the doorway.

"It's party time bitches!" She didn't notice the wet floor as she entered and slid into one of the brothers. She heard an "Ooof" and felt course hands grabbing her by the shoulders. She looked up and saw Mako raising his eyebrow at her.

"Korra? What are you doing here?" Mako asked as he steadied Korra.

Korra jumped back and fixed herself up. She noticed Mako was shirtless which wasn't really a surprise considering the weather. She noticed he had sweat dripping all over his muscled body, and couldn't help but to blush at the sight. Sure, she noticed he was handsome and had a nice body, but she never was really given an opportunity to see his torso so closely.

"W-well um, I wanted to hang out with you and Bolin tonight, maybe grab some dinner?" Korra stuttered.

"Damn it why I am acting this way around him, it's just Mako! A hot shirtless and sweaty Mako…Argh!I'm thinking about him that way again!"

While Korra was dealing with her inner struggles, Mako folded his arms across his chest and said

"Well you're out of luck; Bolin went out to another one of his parties."

Korra frowned and said "Aw man! He couldn't wait to take me?" She then turned her head to Mako "Wait, how come you didn't go Mako?"

Mako picked up a mop off the floor and said "The place needed to be straightened out, plus I didn't want to be dragged into another one of Bolin's shenanigans again. The last time he convinced me to go to his parties; I dragged his drunken ass home."

"That actually sounds like a lot of fun" Korra thought to herself

Korra took a seat on the ratty couch next to her as she watched Mako mop the floor.

"Soo, is this what you do for fun?" she teased.

Without looking up Mako responded "Is watching me clean what you do for fun?"

Korra became red faced after that comment. She had to keep it cool, so she threw her hands up and behind her back and put her feet on the coffee table and casually said "Well I was planning on going to Fung's restaurant, the new one by Fleet Street with you and Bolin, but since you're so in love with that mop, I can just go alone."

Mako stopped mopping and put his mop away, "I can go with you. I am hungry after all this cleaning" Korra's eyes lit up when she heard those words.

She jumped to her feet and said "Sweet! So you're paying right?" as she gave him a big smile.

Now it was Mako's turn to blush. He thought to himself, "Why did this girl have to make his heart twinge every time she smiles?

"N-no way! I had to pick up the tab last time, when you and Bolin ate like hungry badgermoles and didn't have enough money!" Mako argued. He crossed his arms and gave a visible frown, pouting his lips. Korra couldn't help but notice how cute he looked when he made that face.

She walked towards Mako and put a fist in front of his face, "How about this? Whoever gets their ass kicked has to pay." She couldn't tell whether or not he accepted the challenge considering the blank stare he was giving her. "Well?" she asked before she got caught in Mako's sweeping leg. She looked up from the slightly damp floor and saw Mako smirk

"I can't wait to get my free dinner."

Korra flipped up and got to her fighter's stance, "Alright!" she exclaimed. She lunged towards him hoping to catch him right in the face. Mako quickly responded and blocked with his wrist. Korra took another shot with her other arm and Mako dodged and backflipped backwards.

"Showoff!" Korra shouted as she did a butterfly kick of her own towards him, and in the process kicking his right shoulder.

Mako falls back a bit and quickly reacted to a slew of punches and kicks coming from the Avatar. Mako successfully dodged and blocked most of her attacks, but took some punches to his sides and face. Korra gets a hard kick to her face and is disoriented for a second. She then felt two hands grabbing her from behind, putting her in a chokehold. Maybe it was an inappropriate time to be thinking this, but she couldn't help but to think how nice his hard body felt against her back. She wished he could hold her like that in a less…violent way. She snapped to reality and struggled against Mako, trying to break free. Korra then took her foot and drove it backwards, hard against his shin. Mako released Korra and limped towards his struck leg. This time he's not fast enough and Korra is able to pin Mako to the floor. She straddles his body and raised her fist but instead of striking him in the face, Korra leaned towards Mako's face causing him to get incredibly flustered, and said with a flirty smile,

"Pay up pretty boy."

Korra hopped off and jumped in joy of her victory. She started walking towards the door listing off the food she was looking forward to eat,

"Let's see, I want the Roast turkeyduck and the komodo honey chicken and…"

Mako gets up and puts his hand on her shoulder, "Korra…" he said with in a husky tone.

Korra turns around and starts to say "What is it Mak— before getting cut off with Mako's lips on her own. She is startled and wants to push away, but she thought to herself about how she really felt about him. She had a small crush on him after watching him pro-bend for the first time, but now that they were in the same team how she felt about him was muddled in her mind.

He annoyed her sometimes when he was acting all bossy and boring, but he was also one of her only best friends who understood her and comforted her when she was feeling the pressure of being the Avatar. Lately she's found herself daydreaming about him, being with him, touching him, holding him, and it drove her crazy. She was the Avatar after all; she couldn't worry about dating and romance. She should focus on other things like Airbending training and defeating the Equalists. But now was the moment to address her boy problems. Just as Korra was beginning to enjoy the kiss, Mako pulls away.

"Bummer" she thought to herself.

"I'm so sorry Korra! I just acted without thinking and I don't know! I just wanted to do it!" Mako stammered as he became red-faced.

Korra decided to take action. She took Mako by the nape of his neck and pulled him closer to her body.

"Korra…" Mako protested.

She placed one of her hands on his cheek and gently shushed him. She began to kiss him slowly, licking his lower lip sensually and then pushed her tongue against his. They started off slow and began to build up their pace, having their own little spar with their tongues. They somehow ended on the couch, taking each other in. He reaches for the back of her head and pulls her hair tie down, letting her soft brown hair fall to her shoulders.

"She's so beautiful" he thought to himself.

She started to touch his chest, gently gliding her fingers across the center of his pectoral muscles down to his hard abs. Mako groaned mid-kiss and started shooting his hand up Korra's shirt, feeling the soft skin of her back. His hands start creeping towards her breasts and he stops.

He pulls away from their passionate kiss and asks "Korra, is it okay if I…umm"

Korra still in a lustful daze doesn't answer but instead takes off her pelt, her pants and her shirt, leaving her in her undergarments. Mako could feel himself growing hard from looking at her magnificent breasts hidden away in her chest wraps. To his surprise, Korra takes his hand and places it on her left breast, giving him the okay. Mako goes from being modest to animalistic in one second. He starts playing with her breasts, palming and kneading them as he pinched and rubbed her hard nipples through the thin fabric. Korra gasped as he worshipped her breasts and started making little pants and noises in ecstasy. She undid her wraps quickly, giving Mako easier access. He put his mouth on one of her breasts and started tounging and sucking her nipples. Korra cried out, she couldn't take how good it felt and started noticing a growing and lingering desire between her legs and the soaking of her undergarments. She started grinding her hips into his thigh to relieve her desire. Mako understood what was going on and pushed his thigh deeper in between her legs while giving little love bites and kisses from her chin to her collarbone.

She lets out small sighs and finally whispers; "I want you Mako, I want you inside me." Mako stops and looks at the incredibly horny Korra before him.

"Are you sure Korra? I mean I've…had these feelings for you for the longest time, but I don't just want this to be a one-time deal." Mako stated.

Korra stared at him. She couldn't believe it, was he actually admitting that he liked her? She was used to the attention from Bolin and random guys off the street, but she never thought Mako would look at her that way. Even when he was complimenting her, it seemed that he would always give the same stoic face. And now he was telling her that he liked her? She knew she didn't want this to be a one-night stand either, but she didn't know what to say.

She could feel him staring at her, expecting an answer so she started to speak. "I never felt this way about someone else before…and I want to be with you. I really, really like you Mako", she uttered quietly.

Mako began to smile and told her, "I really, really like you too Korra" and planted a small kiss on her nose. That did it for Korra, she smashed her lips against his, startling Mako.

Mako pulled away and said, "Let's take this somewhere else, shall we?" as he scooped Korra off the couch and carried her to his bedroom. Korra giggled and put her face close to Mako's chest. Mako gently put Korra onto his bed and placed his body on top of hers. They shared yet another heated kiss as Mako began to grind his hip bones to Korra's. She could feel something bulging and hard against her thighs and she felt her female parts growing sore from anticipation. She reached for his pants and started tugging at the seam. Mako got the message and slipped off his pants revealing his bulge smushed up against his loincloth.

Korra started gently stroking his bulge making Mako let out the sexiest groan she has ever heard. She slipped her hands under the fabric and grabbed his cock by the base, lightly moving her hand up and down. Mako let out grunts and sighs as she played with his penis. She quickly pulled off his underwear and began to put her lips to the tip of his penis. She started sucking at it, pushing her mouth in and out, and licking the underside of his dick. Mako pushed his head back in ecstasy and emitted pants and groans.

"Ugghhh Korra…." he moaned. He turned her over and slid his fingers slowly on her wet panties before discarding them and pushing his fingers into her wet and slippery hole. He rubbed her clitoris as he pumped his two fingers in and out. Korra started grinding on his fingers, biting her lip causing her to let out muffled moans.

She started nibbling his ear and whispered, "Fuck me now".

Mako took her order and spread her legs apart. He pushed his cock into her tight hole and Korra couldn't help but to tear a bit.

"Are you okay? Does it hurt?" he anxiously asked.

Korra nodded and said "It's okay, keep going."

Mako pushed all the way through and then slowly pulled out, and began to move back and forth slowly. Suddenly the pain was tolerable for Korra, and she urged him to go harder and faster. Mako was now sliding his cock and jamming it in Korra at a rapid pace causing her to scream sounds of pleasure. He felt on top of the world for making her scream like that. He couldn't believe the two of them were doing this together. He had no idea sex could feel so damn good. He gave hard thrusts each time he went into her, causing the old mattress to shake and squeak.

Korra was panting, moving along to his thrusts as she grabbed and writhed the bed sheets. She started feeling this indescribable feeling of pleasure, it felt like she was blinded for moment as this amazing feeling rushed all throughout her body. She started convulsing under Mako, and he fucked as hard as he could, letting himself release as well. Mako let out a hearty sigh and fell on top of her, with sweat dripping from his forehead after their strenuous activity. Both of them were still panting and when they turned to each other they smiled. Mako gently kissed her cheek.

He was about to say "I love y—" before being cut off by Korra's exclamation,

"You're still paying for dinner!"


End file.
